Hey Kotori
by bkuebird
Summary: I called out your name endlessly, all I needed was to hear your voice again./ "Hey Kotori?" She rested her palm on Kotori's cheek. "You look lovely today." She sighed, "I... I really miss you." Sequel to Your Hand in Mine


A/N: Hey! Here's a happy new year gift from me! (it might make you cry oops) Honestly, this is just kind of a crappy sequel but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. Don't forget to drop a review!

Disclaimer:I do not own Love Live! or its characters.

...

The next day, and the day after that, Umi stayed at home, not ready to face anyone or anything. After a whole week of barely eating and moving, Umi was pale and sickly.

On the eight day, there was a knock on the door. The archer refused to move, covered by the cosy blanket she bought together with _her_. A few more rushed knocks before the door was unlocked and open. Not even fearing the possibility of a thief or murderer, Umi lay motionless on the bed.

"Umi-chan!" A voice called out. "Get out of bed!" She tugged on the blanket.

"Leave me alone, Honoka." Her voice was hoarse and raspy.

"No! You've been cooped up at home for the past week!" Honoka managed to tug the blanket away, revealing Umi who continued to lay there, used tissues and empty tissue boxes scattered around the bed.

"Umi-chan, enough moping and grieving. Get out of bed." Honoka told her sternly.

Umi let out a muffled sound of displeasure before speaking, "Go away, Honoka."

Sighing, Honoka grabbed one of Umi's arms, attempting to drag the archer out of bed. "Come on, Kotori-chan is waiting for you! You need to go visit her!"

That mere sentence caused Umi to snap, she roughly pulled her arm away from Honoka. "Kotori isn't waiting for me. Kotori won't be returning home anymore. Kotori left me alone."

Honoka paused, bewildered as she stared at Umi. "She didn't mean to leave you, do you think she wanted to leave any of us? I understand that you're upset, I am too but we need to beliv-"

"You don't get it! How could someone like you understand?" Umi snapped harshly, a fire in her eyes. "Even if she didn't mean it, she did. She left me alone and I don't know what to do anymore." Her harsh tone turned into a saddened whisper. "Kotori was my everything." Soon, tears began to spill from her eyes.

"Umi-chan." Honoka climbed onto the bed, hugging her best friend tightly, "It's going to be okay." She patted her back reassuringly.

The blue-haired girl sighed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

A few minutes passed before Honoka pulled back, "Honestly, I don't think Kotori-chan would want to see you like this at all." She offered a smile to Umi, who smiled back even if it was a little forced and sad. Honoka spoke one last time before leaving, "You should go see her."

...

And that was what Umi did, she freshened herself up and ate something before visiting.

Kotori lay on the hospital bed, motionless. The needles and tubes injected into her arms and legs were significantly lesser.

Her eyes shut and breathing slow yet steady. Umi took a seat next to the bed and grabbed her hand, brushing the side of her hand with her thumb. "Hey Kotori." she wiped away stray tear with her free hand, "You look so beautiful today too. I'm sorry I haven't visited, I just couldn't handle it." She held back a sob, forcing herself to smile. "Ah, I forgot to get flowers too... Jeez, I'm such a bad girlfriend." Umi rubbed the back of her neck, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I... I don't know what to say to you." Umi breathed in, "You were always the one starting the conversation after all." She let out a forced laugh. "But now it's my turn..."

"Hey Kotori. Why? Why did you leave me? Was I a bad girlfriend? I'm sorry if I was but Kotori, I can't seem to function without you." Umi felt tears roll down her cheeks.

She continued to speak, "I haven't done anything since that day. All I've done is lie in bed, thinking about you."

"And that was the first time, that when I thought of you, it hurt." she sobbed. "It hurt so much, I couldn't stop crying. Honoka actually had to force me to get out of bed, to come see you." Umi let out another forced laugh. "Weird right? Honoka's the one making me do things."

Her grip on her girlfriend's limp hand tightened. "I... I've done a lot of thinking these past few days. And I decided that.." she gritted her teeth, "I won't ever forget about you. I don't care who tells me to move on and let go, I won't."

She sucked in a deep breath of air, "Because you're my everything. And there is a chance for you to wake up, and I believe that you will." She smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

Pressing her lips against Kotori's knuckle, she silently promised herself.

_I will wait for you. _

...

_A few months later_

Pushing the doors of the hospital open, a young blue-haired woman made her way in, carrying quite a few items.

She walked up to the counter to register her visit, and the receptionist smiled at her good-naturely. "Hello Sonoda-san, as punctual as always for your daily visit."

Umi smiled back, "Of course, she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The receptionist chuckled, "Ah, young love. By the way, Ayase-san dropped by to visit her earlier today too."

"I see, thank you for telling me." Umi replied as she scribbled down her name.

The receptionist nodded before letting out a dreamy sigh, "If only Ayase-san didn't already have a girlfriend, she's quite the catch."

Umi nodded, already used to this being brought up whenever Eli visited. "I'm done with the register."

"Okay, go ahead." The receptionist said, with a smile.

"Thank you, have a good day." Umi replied politely as she walked to the wards.

And on her way, she passed by a familiar old woman. "Ah, if it isn't Umi-chan!" the old woman cooed.

"Good afternoon, Shuuto-san." Umi responded, smiling. Shuuto was an elderly woman that Umi had met during her visits, she was very cheerful and whimsical, and had a fondness for flowers. Umi didn't know what illness she had or why she was always so carefree, but she never failed to make Umi smile.

"How was your day today, dear?" Shuuto asked, smiling till her wrinkles were visible. "It was fine, thank you for asking. How was yours?" Umi replied.

"Just wonderful as usual!" she replied cheerfully, "I shan't keep you any longer, I know you must be itching to see her!"

Umi smiled, handing the old woman a flower. "Yes, I indeed am. Have a nice day, Shuuto-san."

The elderly lady gasped with glee as she held onto the flower and Umi continued her walk to the ward.

Upon reaching, she took a deep breath before entering. The figure lay on the bed, silent. Umi took her usual seat by the bed and smiled warmly. "Hey Kotori."

She placed a bouquet of flowers on the table beside the bed, "I brought flowers, I think it really brightens up the room."

She rested her palm on top of Kotori's. "Let me tell you what happened at work today, my co-worker did the funniest thing..." And Umi trailed on, talking to her beloved for over an hour.

When she finally stopped, she grasped Kotori's hand and brushed her bangs away from her face. "Hey Kotori?"

She rested her palm on Kotori's cheek. "You look lovely today." She sighed, "I... I really miss you."

"I miss hearing your voice, your smiles, your hugs" her cheeks flushed, "... your kisses."

"Sometimes, when I really miss you, I play the videos of you or us on my phone." she admitted. "And sometimes, when I don't want to bother anyone, I just stare at a photo of you for hours, till the loneliness goes away."

Umi chuckled, "All of this is really embarrassing to say... and here's the most embarrassing one. Sometimes, I like to call your phone and let it ring, just so I can reach voicemail and hear your voice. Really silly, right?"

Umi let out a sigh, smiling at Kotori. "The things you make me do." She brought Kotori's hand to her face, pressing her cold palm against her own warm cheek. "Hey Kotori."

A few seconds passed before a lone tear slipped out, sliding down her face. "Could you... if it's not too much to ask, could you please wake up?"

Umi bit the inside of her cheek to hold herself together, "Please? I'll do anything you want if you wake up. If you want me to try on all those cosplay outfits or be the model for your dresses or even if you want me to scream in public that you're my girlfriend, I promise you, I will."

"Just, please wake up." Umi pleaded, resting her head on her arm, eyes shielded and voice muffled as she continued, "I love you so much. I don't want to be alone anymore, I want you by my side." Her voice slowly dissipated into muffled sobs. "Please don't leave me alone anymore."

All that was heard throughout the ward, was the sound of crying as sadness filled the air.

Umi sniffled, unable to raise her head. She told herself never to do this again but her emotions got the better of her.

And as she continued to feel sorry for herself, she felt something on her head applying pressure.

"Hm?" The thing on her head moved slowly, back and forth.

Startled, Umi whipped her head up, body snapping straight up. Then, she saw gold.

Two golden orbs staring straight at her.

Umi nearly let out a scream.

Kotori's eyes were open, and her other arm raised, she was the one patting Umi's head.

"K-Kotori?" Umi choked out, surprise washing over her. "Am I dreaming?"

Kotori said nothing, reaching out with her hand as Umi grasped it in hers. Upon feeling their hands touch, she knew it was real. All of it, her beloved had finally woken up.

"Hey Kotori." Umi smiled, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

And it was just a small movement, a twitch in her lips.

A hushed, throaty whisper.

But it meant the world to Umi and it made her cry tears of joy.

_"Umi." _

_..._

A/N: So that's it, the rest is up to your imagination! I was considering on expanding this but I have other fics to write and things to do... And the reason I put this as a separate fic is because it's a sequel, not really a second chapter, the original fic is fine on its own like that. I also uploaded this on my tumblr(greyclouds-xo) and some other LL! stuff. Have a good day!


End file.
